Epílogo a PULAKAUMAKA
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Pues aquí va el esperado epílogo slash de la historia. Después de tantos momentos angustiosos, Danny sale del hospital. ¿Qué le tendrá preparado nuestro SEAL favorito?


Pues aquí va el Epílogo slash a mi historia "Pulakaumaka (Obsesión)" que si queréis leer tenéis que buscar, porque esto no deja meter enlaces... lo siento...

Para los/as Mcdannistas del mundo.

Especialmente agradecida a: **Chaneta, eminahinata,lea1-santome, y Arthanis.**

Por supuesto a **Mcflurryta**, que se emocionó mucho con el final de la historia y con este epílogo (se ve que me quiere bien)

Y a mi **CellyL**S... que es simplemente maravillosa! (y también me quiere bien)

* * *

><p>-¿Steve?<p>

…

-¿Steve?

….

-Estoy casi seguro de que mi casa está en la otra dirección.

-¿Hmmmm?

Danny supo que no iba a obtener respuestas más elocuentes de su compañero. Suspiró y decidió contemplar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, mientras Steve conducía el camaro en dirección a _su _casa.

Cuando llegaron, el policía tuvo que hacer acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban tras la convalecencia para quitarse de encima las manos de su preocupado amigo, que insistía en tratarlo como un niño pequeño incapaz de desatar el cinturón de seguridad, abrir la puerta o caminar.

-No, Steve, no me vas a meter en tu casa en brazos como si fuese nuestra noche de bodas.- sentenció el detective con los brazos cruzados y firmemente anclado en el asiento del coche.

El Marine le dirigió una sonrisa afectada antes de ceder con un gesto. Sin embargo, nada pudo evitar que caminase muy pegado a su compañero, temiendo, tal vez, un momento de debilidad. Si Danny flaqueaba, estaría ahí.

Llegaron al interior de la casa sin incidentes y el rubio se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Es mejor que vayas a la habitación.

-¿Bromeas? Acabo de salir del hospital, Steve. Seguramente tú ya estarías saltando por tejados y cosas así, pero yo no creo que pueda dar un paso más en este momento.

-Por eso es una genial idea que estés aquí, donde yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Mi casa es más pequeña, se recorre más fácil y rápidamente- protestó el nativo de Jersey.

-Pero es algo pequeña para los dos.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de ti?

-Alguien tiene que cuidarte, ayudarte con los cuidados de la herida…

-Puedo alcanzar la herida sin problemas.

-Será más cómodo si te ayudo.

-¿Me vas a secuestrar tú ahora?- Vale, no debería haber dicho eso. Lo supo en cuanto vio la expresión atormentada de Steve-. Anda, ayúdame a llegar hasta la habitación.-concedió.

El Marine sonrió del mismo modo en que Grace lo hacía cuando su padre le dejaba quedarse un ratito más viendo la tele por las noches.

* * *

><p>-<em>Danny… ¡DANNY!... ¡NO!<em>

-Shhh… No pasa nada, Steve, estoy aquí…

El Marine abrió los ojos, respirando aún con dificultad y bañado en sudor por su propia pesadilla. Sentado en el borde de la cama, su amigo le observaba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

Fue un acto reflejo, un acto reflejo nada apropiado para un alto cargo SEAL, pero en ese momento era lo único que quería hacer. Steve se abrazó a su amigo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- susurraba el policía-. Todo está bien.

-Tanta sangre Danno… te salía tanta sangre… y yo no podía hacer nada…- sollozaba el marine. Al rubio aquello le rompía el corazón, ni siquiera había visto llorar a su compañero al hablar de la muerte de su padre…

-Estoy aquí, Steve, estoy bien- dijo notando cómo el moreno se aferraba más a él.

* * *

><p>-Supongo que debería ser yo quien te despertase de tus pesadillas- comentó Steve más tarde. Ya se había calmado y ahora estaban los dos sentados en la cama con sus espaldas apoyadas en el cabecero. Danny se encogió de hombros.<p>

-Ha sido mucha tensión, Steve.

-¿Para ti?

-No, para ti. Kono me ha contado lo de la llamada del gobernador…

Steve contó mentalmente.

"Tres…"

"…Dos…"

"…Uno…"

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle al gobernador? ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que dimitir era una opción, siquiera?

-Danny, en ese momento sólo quería ir a buscarte. Nadie, ni siquiera el gobernador me lo iba a impedir.

El rubio giró la cabeza para encontrarse los ojos de su jefe, que le miraban con intensidad.

-Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, Danny. Necesito que estés a mi lado. Pero no sólo en la unidad. Ron no ha sido el único en darse cuenta de lo especial que eres… Desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida supe que nada iba a ser igual. No sé si sería capaz de seguir si tú no estuvieses, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que mi vida estuviera completa antes de conocerte. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?

El rubio había bajado la vista y observaba con atención los dedos de sus pies mientras los flexionaba y estiraba. Sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra por temor a que su voz demostrase lo nervioso y conmovido que estaba en ese momento.

-Danny…

-Creí que algo así era impensable. Nunca pensé que alguien como tú pudiese sentirse atraído por hombres.- Murmuró.

-No me pasa a menudo. Mis historias con ellos nunca fueron nada serio, simples acontecimientos ocasionales sin mayor trascendencia – el policía bajó más la cabeza-. Pero esto es distinto, Danny. Jamás nadie ha sido tan importante en mi vida… ni siquiera Catherine. Nunca dije nada porque… creí que tú… No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de alguna de las decisiones que he tomado este año? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que pude haberme ido y me quedé? ¿Sabes por quién decidí quedarme? ¿Te das cuenta de que dejé a Grace en el aeropuerto con su madre y me quedé en esta isla que tal vez no deteste tanto como antes? Simplemente creí que tenía que abrazar lo que tenía, que no iba a haber nada más. Seamos serios, aunque supiese que te gustaban los hombres a veces... ¿Cómo iba alguien como tú a fijarse en alguien como yo? Seguramente tus conquistas sean hombres imponentes y perfectos. Igual que las mujeres, no hay más que ver a Catherine. Puedes tener a quien quieras, mírate, una especie de Hércules moderno, un dios del Olimpo. Y yo… en fin, el pequeño y escandaloso Daniel, que no deja de hablar, cuya vida es una mierda, que tiene un carácter difícil, a quien hay que salvar de un inofensivo dependiente de una pastelería que…

-Danny… Danny- el SEAL le miró, asombrado por aquella demostración de baja autoestima-. Eso no es cierto… bueno, tal vez lo de que no dejas de hablar sí lo es- dijo con una sonrisa-, pero no querría que fuese de otra forma- con su mano, giró la cabeza de su amigo para obligarle a que le mirase a los ojos-. Eres perfecto, eres el único que no se deja intimidar por un SEAL de la Marina hasta el punto de que eres capaz de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara sin ningún tipo de reparo, eres un hombre que adora a su hija tanto que abandona su vida para ir tras ella, que se preocupa por la gente, que cuida de su equipo, que hace una llamada de teléfono y se inventa una clave para avisar de donde está… No sólo saliste airoso, Danny, demostraste lo valiente que eres aguantando tanto tiempo e intentando que Ron liberase a la enfermera- el rubio le miró interrogante-. Ella me lo contó.

El policía bajó la mirada, ruborizado. El Capitán sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo tenía para Danny, bueno, y para Grace, a veces.

-¿Y bien, qué me dices? ¿Te parece que lo intentemos?

-¿Algo ocasional?

-Me parece que no será tan fácil que te libres de mí.

Danny no contestó, simplemente le miró, y eso fue todo lo que el Capitán de fragata necesitó para acercarse más y besarlo con toda la pasión que pudo mientras trataba de evitar hacerle daño.

-Ya está casi curada- le dijo el rubio separándose un par de escasos milímetros, lo justo como para poder hablar-. No me voy a romper, Steve.

Y los brazos del Hércules moderno se ciñeron a él como si ésa hubiese sido la misión para la que estaban destinados.

Danny sintió un escalofrío cuando Steve le quitó la camiseta lentamente.

-Perfecto- repetía el marine mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello y el pecho de su amigo. Bajó hasta donde estaba el vendaje, que también besó con sumo cuidado- absolutamente- otro beso- perfecto.

Cuando el SEAL levantó la mirada hacia su compañero, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Danny intentó moverse, necesitaba tocar a Steve, su pecho, sus brazos, esas manos que le acariciaban con tanta delicadeza… pero el Marine se lo impidió chasqueando la lengua.

-Hoy eres el protagonista- dijo mientras sus besos continuaban su ruta descendente hasta llegar a su miembro erecto.

-Steve… por favor…- gimió Danny, aquello era un castigo, no sólo no podía acariciar al propietario de aquella boca que le estaba volviendo loco, sino que tenía que tener cuidado de no arquearse o hacer algún movimiento que le hiciese saltar los puntos… No iba a ser él quién le explicase a su médico que aquello había ocurrido cuando su jefe le hacía una felación.

Además, él siempre había sido un hombre de acción, y eso de recibir sin dar nada a cambio nunca había sido de su agrado. Con las manos, tiró de Steve hasta ponerlo a su altura.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Por toda respuesta, el marine sintió cómo unas manos le bajaban la ropa interior y le acariciaban lentamente.

-Oh… Danno… ¡AU! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- el moreno miró confuso a su amigo que tal vez le había dado un tirón más fuerte de lo debido en esa zona tan sensible…

-No vuelvas a usar el apodo de Grace mientras practicamos sexo, Steve- le reprendió el policía.

-Perdona…-Seguro que iba a decir algo más, estaba seguro, pero Danny había retomado el movimiento y el líder del 5.0 sintió cómo se iba derritiendo por momentos.

* * *

><p>Sin duda aquella había sido el sexo más tierno y dulce de toda su vida, se dijo Steve observando a Danny dormir a su lado.<p>

Por supuesto también había sido apasionado, en el fondo ambos habían estado deseando aquello desde hacía tiempo, aunque no fuesen plenamente conscientes de ello.

Y por primera vez, el Capitán Mcgarrett se sintió pleno, como alguien que por fin encuentra lo que ha buscado toda su vida.

Y ese "algo" era Daniel Williams.

-Descansa…_ʻōnohi kau maka__**[1]**_

Una voz le llegó ahogada por la almohada.

-En cristiano, Mcgarrett

Sí, podría acostumbrarse a eso, se dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>[1] amado<p>

* * *

><p>Y ahora sí, el fin...<p>

Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado!


End file.
